The Aliens of Baker Street
by wingedartist
Summary: Sherlock and John have some odd new neighbors, The Ponds and Smith. And, as so happens when you mix the Doctor with Sherlock, Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

The October morning was silent and crisp around 221B Baker street when John Watson was woken from his unusually peaceful slumber by a loud gunshot. He groaned, and pulled his pillow over his head. "Sherlock…" he grumbled, "why at this ungodly hour?" He turned to the clock on his dresser. It read 7:16. "oh," he mumbled, "you held off."

He shuffled into the small, cramped, and horrifically cluttered living room holding his particularly bitter coffee and in his dressing gown. "good morning Sherlock." He told his tall, untidy friend. Sherlock merely nodded his acknowledgement. "y'know," John said, unfolding the newspaper and putting his feet up, "you should really quit doing that when you're bored. You give the new neighbors a bad impression."

Sherlock looked at him, "teen Suicide on page 2, positively stupid sculptures on page 5, dog adoption on page 4, And some about us on page 3. BORING."

John frowned, "the new neighbors?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "the newspaper, John. It's a boring newspaper, As are most."

"ah…"

Sherlock sat down, and placed his pistol on a side table near his skull, "Speaking of the new neighbors…"

John sighed, "John Smith has moved into 221 C, Rory and Amelia Williams, his friends, have moved into 221 D."

"We should say hello."

John raised his eyebrow, "No."

"why?" Sherlock shot back.

Dr. Watson leaned forward, "because you don't say _Hello_, Sherlock, you _offend_."

"I won't offend them, John."

"I'm sure you won't"

The door bell rang. Sherlock grinned, "looks like they have come to us," he said. John huffed. "Calm down john, Its not like their _Aliens_ or anything." He opened the door to find a man with messy brown hair, a tweed jacket, a bowtie, and disgustingly ridiculous fezz.


	2. Chapter 2: the man in the bowtie

"Hello!" the man said, smiling what Sherlock deemed an annoyingly cheerful grin "I'm the Doctor! Or that's what most people call me…. Sometimes. I've also been called Spaceman, Mad Man and His Box, The Oncoming Storm, Sweetie, Raggedy Man, Theta Sigma, and Oi! Come back here with my fish fingers!" he frowned "Not sure if that last one is actually a name…" he looked around, "lovely apartment. Nice and….." he noticed the chemistry on the dining room table, and the gun on the side table, "Interesting…" Sherlock raised his eyebrow "though I'm not one to judge, being me. Amy says I'm odd. But…. I suppose she's right." The man frowned at Sherlock, "I don't like guns."

John smiled, "sorry about my friend, he's probably going to start being rude soon. Sherlock," he said, turning to him "withhold yourself."

The Doctor smiled, "no, that's quite alright. Off to your deductions then, Mr-"

Sherlock, who had been staring vacantly at The Doctor, interrupted him.

"I don't know."

John looked at him incredulously, "You what?"

The Thin man closed his eyes and let out a breath of frustration, "there is absolutely nothing about this man that tells me about who he is."

"Sherlock, are you feeling alright? Do you actually NOT KNOW anything about this man?"

"besides traveling to Beijing recently, no" Sherlock said.

The Doctor smiles, "Beijing? No. not Beijing. I was on the planet Subjugale Mutum Animal*, very similar to Beijing in weather and pollution and such. But not Beijing."

The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched up, a movement John wasn't very used to. "Subjugale Mutum Animal? That's a name of a planet?"

The Doctor smiles back. The two look as if their sharing an inside joke, "Actually, it's called Morphus, but the residents got on someone's nerves awhile back, and the name just stuck."

John shook his head, not understanding what was going on, "so, what brings you here, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor in the future, Doctor Watson." He looked at him directly, almost with the same calculating look that Sherlock normally gave, "well, Amy and Rory were feeling slightly fidgety, so they left me alone for a bit, Amy said don't blow anything up, and Rory said don't force anyone to take you to an insane asylum. So, I came here, to meet the celebrated Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson of the humans. Amy and Rory said Of course they don't live there Doctor, don't be ridiculous, They're fictional characters. But I decided, AH HA, I think I will go anyway. And here you are, The world's only consulting detective and his best friend."

Sherlock was the first to speak up, "book characters, then?"

The doctor smiles, "how did you know?"

"you talked about us as if we were famous, as if we were subjects to be looked apon, then you said fictional characters, so I thought, Book, movie, or Television Show. Now, you seem like an intelligent man, as intelligent as myself, not one for screens but words. So, books. Also, seemingly older books, considering how properly you addressed us, by title and last name, instead of just 'Sherlock', or 'John'. So as far as I can gather, you are from an area where our lives are closely followed in books, you knowing we would be in 221 B and all, and because…

At this point, The Doctor joined in, " when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however Improbable, must be the truth."

Hours had past, and the three were now sitting in the living room, chating like old friends. John had told the Doctor about Sherlock's disbelief in the rotation of the earth around the sun, and the doctor had grinned slightly manically. "well," he had said, "someday I must take you to see it."

Sherlock shook his head, "John, it isn't that I don't believe, it's just that I don't care, I mean, how in the world is it going to affect me?"

The Doctor had given him a smile, "Someday, Sherlock, the sun is going to expand, and it's going to end earth. I'll be watching, not me exactly, but a version of me, one who hasn't met you yet. And Rose…. Rose…" at this point he paused, and let a sad smile cross his face "Rose Tyler…. She'll be there too. On her second adventure with me. Oh, Rose." He shuddered the feeling off "anyway, someday, it will matter. Maybe not now, but someday."

Sherlock was deducing, John could tell. He peered at the Doctor harshly "She's lost. Your friend. If that's what you could call her. A bit more than a friend, if you ask me."

"She was my favorite. Out of all of them. I lost her." the doctor "the Da-

A rumbling noise drove through the sky. Sherlock put his finger to his lips and pulled the curtain aside.

What John Watson saw next frightened him more than anything he had ever seen before.

**HEY! thanks a lot to those who reviewed. if you didn't, do it now. I'm thinking about turning this into superwholock, but in the meantime, the adventure will FINALLY begin next chapter. let me know wether you want me to add sam, dean, and baby into the story soon or not. next chapter they will be SPN free, but in the future... Who knows? see you next time. Bye!**

***walks away***

**Sherlock: she's so daft. once again, she's forgotten the disclaimer.**

**Amy: I Know I'm not in the story quite yet, but it gives us a chance to say it! doesn't it, Doctor**

**...**

**Amy: Doctor? oh my god, where the hell has he gone this time?**

**Dean: PIE!**

**Sam: dean, you know the doctor told us not to interfere with the past!**

**Amy: Who are you?**

**Dean: we're the Wi-**

**Sam: no one. Ewww! dude, don't lick my hand, that's disgusting.**

**Doctor: Here I am, Pond!**

***turns around***

**you to should leave.**

**Dean: yes, sir.**

***Sam pulls dean away***

**Doctor: Wingedartist does not-**

**Dalek: OWN THE INSIGNIFIGANT CHRONICHLES OF THE DOCTOR'S LIFE, OR THE TELIVISION SERIES CALLED SHERLOOOOCK!**

**Doctor: those rights belong to the exceedingly lucky BBC.**

***shoos Dalek away***


End file.
